The Demon Within
by waylela
Summary: A Scott Barringer Story that starts between Worlds Apart and Seduction. Chapter 14 is up! It's been awhile but I'm back! Please let me know what you think of this story!
1. Chapter 1

THE DEMON WITHIN

BY

WAYLELA

_In the attitude of silence, the soul finds the path in a clearer light, and what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness. Our life is a long and arduous quest after Truth. Mahatma Gandhi_

Rain tapped steady on the roof of the dorm where the Cliffhanger guys slept. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed across the sky making for a tumultuous night. Rustling of blankets and sounds of sleep faintly heard during lulls in the storm except for the low moans coupled with tossing and turning that came from the bed of Scott Barringer.

_The creaking of a door opening as a shadowed figure of a woman stood at the entrance to the room._

"_Scotty are you awake?" Asked Elaine in a whisper._

"_I am now," I replied while my mind was in a fog from being suddenly awaken._

"_Scotty, I'm scared of storms, is there anyway I can stay with you tonight." The quiver evident in Elaine's voice._

"_What?" He couldn't have heard correctly. Did his Dad's new wife just ask to stay the night in his room? _

_Rubbing my face against the pillow trying to focus on the strange conversation occurring in my bedroom at 2:15 in the morning, I reached for the lamp switch and turned it on. Rolling over to my back, peering back at me were wide chocolate eyes, framed by wavy dark hair giving my stepmother a look that was younger than my fifteen years. A white satin gown covered her shapely body as she came closer to my bed._

"_Scotty, I'm scared of storms and your Dad isn't home…Scotty could I please stay with you," Elaine pleaded as tears streamed down her face._

_Everything inside me said this was wrong but here she was urging me to let her stay the night in my room. Yet she was obviously scared of storms or why would she be here in the first place. My sense of right and wrong gave way to compassion for the frighten woman before me._

"_Yeah, you can stay," I answered while reaching for the tissue box, pulling the soft white paper from the container and handing it to her._

"_Thank you Scotty," smiled Elaine, as she gently pulled the down comforter back and slowing scooting her legs under the covering, positioning her head on the pillow to gaze in to my eyes. _

_A sudden chill filled me while gazed back at her. The innocent look gone, replaced by seductive eyes as though I was the prey and she the predator. Breaking eye contact I turned over to switch the light out but wondering if I would be safer with it on. Hesitating for a moment, only to reach the lamp and turned it off, positioning myself face down for the sleep, my body needed before the alarm woke me for school. _

_Drifting off to sleep I soon became aware of the warmth caressing the right side of my body, a feathered touch ran down my back then slowly up again continuing for several minutes. So relaxing yet stimulating was the touch that I didn't want it to stop. Turning my head as lightening flashed to see the sultry face of my stepmother inches from my face. Lips so close that the moisture from her breath was felt on my mouth. Long fingers lightly touched my hairline running down the sides of my face across cheekbones to my lips, tracing them along the edge until both her middle fingers met on the bottom lip._

"_Ela…," Was all I could say as her index finger touched to tip of my nose over my lips and stopped._

_Quickly turning on my side facing her, I grabbed her hand but before I could react she drew her hand around mine leaning in to kiss it. Opening my fingers to kiss the palm then running her tongue along the lines extending to the wrist continuing as I gazed in her direction. Stunned by Elaine's actions and the erotic feelings welling inside of me, catching my breath, and hearing my heart beating in my ears, I tried desperately to gain some control of the situation before me. _

"_Stop," I whispered, not finding the volume needed to express what was screaming in my mind._

"_Shhh," Elaine leaned into my ear still holding the hand tantalized by her touch, pressing it between the curves of her bare breasts._

_Mesmerized by the effect she had on me, I slowly rolled onto my back with the slight push of her hand on my right shoulder, fully aware that a comforter was the only thing keeping me from seeing her nude body. Pulling my hand from hers, I tried sitting up only to find her raise up and straddle my body, gently pushing me to lie back down. Complying, she began dancing her fingers over my chest, like drops of water leisurely running down my body causing me to shiver, lightly kissing my lips, before kissing my neck and collarbone while circling my nipples. The sensation igniting something inside me I had only felt once before looking at Miss September in a Playboy magazine but this was more intense and definitely real. My brain kept say this should be stopped but my body had other ideas as it responded to her every touch and movement. Rhythmically her pelvic rocked back and forth across mine, giving me a hard on that was both pleasurable and painful. Gradually she descended my legs, grabbing the top of my boxers and sliding them to my knees. Quickly she mounted me and surged downward taking my entire member in her body. I gasped for air feeling light headed as she raised and lowed herself on me. Too stunned to stop her, too aroused to care my body began moving with hers until we both climaxed. _

Scott suddenly sat up, cold sweat beaded on his body as reality of something warm and sticky clung to his boxers. Running to the bathroom, Scott barely made it to the toilet before vomiting the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl before him. Removing his clothes he turn the shower on until the water ran hot and stepped inside. Steaming water stung his skin, turning it red but he didn't care, no matter the heat or soap used, nothing could wash the dirt from his body. He had had sex with his stepmother and over and over, he lived it in his dreams. No amount of water would ever change that fact. Leaning against the wall of the shower, letting hot water travel the length of his body, tears weld in his eyes spilling over his lids and down his face. Sliding his back along the wall until he was sitting in the stall, knees pressed closed to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, he dropped his head to his knees and wept silently. His body trembled as the demon took procession of another night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nowhere to be Found

Dawn came quickly for Auggie and Ezra. Rolling out of bed, they to headed for the shower.

"Hey, where's Meat?" Asked Aggie, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Don't know, maybe he and Juliette are meeting to work things out?" Replied Ezra grabbing the soap and shampoo for his morning shower.

"I don't know, Jules was pretty upset over her and Scott's breaking up," said Auggie, who secretly hoped the relationship between the two was over. Juliette wasn't only a friend, but someone who made him more than a barrio boy who ran drugs before coming to Horizon.

"Yeah, well if we don't get showered and to breakfast, Juliette won't be the only upset person here, Peter and Sophie are quick to teach consequences for being late," yelled Ezra over the running water from the shower.

Both boys quickly showered and headed across the Horizon campus for breakfast. Entering the dinning area Auggie and Ezra caught sight of the girls. Getting there eggs, bacon, juice and milk, the guys headed to the table where the rest of the Cliffhangers were seated. Auggie and Ezra placed their trays on the table and sat down next to the girls.

"Hey, has Scott been here yet?' Asked Auggie before taking a drink from his juice.

"No, why do you ask?" Responded Juliette, concern evident in her voice.

"Well, he was gone when we got up this morning," added Ezra.

"You don't think he ran again, do you? Panic showed in Juliette's voice. She hoped their break up wasn't the cause of Scott's disappearance.

"Nah, he left his stuff," commented Auggie, trying to keep his voice light as not to worry Juliette any farther. Scott wasn't one of his favorite people but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"You guys even think he might just want to be alone," piped Daisy as she reached for her glass of milk.

"Still, if he wanted to be alone he should have told someone where he was going," Kat added before taking a bite of her eggs.

"If we aren't the wise one, Kat. Did it occur to you that maybe Scott doesn't want anyone to know where he is so he isn't disturbed," Daisy said looking in Shelby's direction wondering why she hadn't said anything.

Thinking the same Kat turned to Shelby, "You're awfully quiet."

"Oh, just taking this all in," said Shelby, who could think of nothing else but finding Scott. Now that he was free of Juliette, she felt a real chance at moving in one him.

Picking her tray up, Shelby headed for the kitchen, leaving the others staring at her. She was ready for her quest to find the missing Scott Barringer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hide and Seek

Shelby headed out the door and towards the lake, hands in the pockets of her pale blue sweatshirt; she strolled down to the dock. The cool crisp air held the fresh scent of rain as she reached the line of canoes near the lake. Scanning the area, no sign of Scott was found. Continuing to the edge of the docks, she quietly walked onto the wooden planks hearing the sound of water disperse with each step taken, stopping every few steps so the water would settle, in hopes that Scott wouldn't be alerted to her presents. A gentle breeze rustled Shelby's hair as she turned around. Running her fingers through her hair, she combed the wayward strands behind her ears and looked carefully in all directions for the tall blonde with the sweet eyes. Concluding Scott wasn't at the dock, Shelby proceeded to walk the edge of the lake. She stopped suddenly, a distant plop caused her to look towards an alcove of the lake, ripples visible where something had hit the water. Picking up pace, Shelby walked up the ridge leading away from the waterfront to conceal herself from possible discovery. Reaching the crest of the hill she once again heard the plop of something hitting the water. For the first time the source of the disturbance was revealed.

_I knew I'd find him given enough time. There near the bank of the lake was Scott Barringer, his red button down shirt caste a stark contrast to the shades of green and brown that surrounded him. Methodically, he picked up one rock then another throwing it some distance across the lake. Man, I'll bet this babe was something on the football field, just watching the power behind each throw made me more determined to know him better. Moving closer, watching each rock go from hand to water, I wished for the touch of those same slender fingers. Mesmerized by Scott's movement, I lost my footing on the loose dirt and slid down the ridge toward the lake before catching my balance. Suddenly Scott looked my way, a startled expression on his face showed fear at the intrusion to his solitude. I met his eyes and for a moment, chills ran up my spine, peering at me were eyes I'd seen countless times in the mirror. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I walked toward him._

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" Asked Scott, annoyance and fear heard in his voice. Quickly he looked away from Shelby gaze and back to the lake before him.

"Well I was out on a morning walk and just happened to find you," with a coyness to her voice that Shelby knew wouldn't be missed by Scott.

"Yeah, right," replied Scott before picking up a rock and throwing it far possible across the lake. Emerald green water rippled in rings as the rock descended to the bottom.

"There's a debate as to whether you ran or not among the other Cliffhangers," baited Shelby, stepping closer yet to Scott.

"Do I care what they think?" Scott responded sarcastically, wishing Shelby would just leave him alone. He was in no mood for her games.

"Well Cowboy I'm sure you don't but some of us were worried," she said softly. Standing just inches from him as she ran her fingers down his shirt.

Grabbing her hands, he pulled them away from him and let them go. "You worried? I doubt that."

"Think what you like Cowboy but you might be surprised what I worry about," placing her hands back in her pockets even though the urge to touch Scott again was strong.

Tired of the conversation Scott made eye contact with Shelby, "Just leave Shelby. I want to be alone." The pleading in his voice was evident.

Taken aback by the tone of Scott's voice and the look of sadness in his eyes caused her to almost reach out to caress his face. Resisting the temptation she replied, "Ok, but don't be too long or Peter will have you on restriction." Turning around, Shelby began ascending the ridge.

"Shelby?" Looking back at him, eyes fixed on each other, he continued, "Thanks!"

A quick nod and Shelby headed for the lodge unsure what had just transpired between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Solitary Confinement

This is a short Chapter but it didn't fit with the next scene well, so I'm letting it stand alone. This is a Scott POV!

_Thank God, Shelby was gone. For a brief moment, I thought she was Elaine. What, am I going insane? Why do I keep seeing her? First in my dreams, now while I'm awake and worse yet the stare Shelby gave me, made me…it made me feel she could see the darkest secrets of my soul. I'd rather have the sarcastic Shelby than her understanding gaze. What if she knows? Was I so transparent Shelby could see my guilt from what I'd done? Moreover, would she tell? No! She couldn't possible know, not for sure anyway but still even if she did, I could never look at her again if I thought it was true._

_Dropping to the ground, resting back on my elbows, I stared at the cloud- covered sky, trying hard to forget the nightmare and Shelby. Glancing up I could see each cloud appeared as figures, identifying them as they passed by. Remembering a time when my Mom and I laid on the beach near our home and watched the clouds, seeing how many shapes we could make with each that passed. Why had things changed? Dad traveled a lot but divorce, I never saw it coming. Part of me thought it was a nightmare I'd wake up from, but it wasn't, it was real. Worse, my mom remarried then my Dad to Elaine, that's when the real nightmare began. Getting to my feet I turned from my solitude of the lake and headed for the lodge before my morning class began. Working the kinks out of my aching knees as I walked and wondering why they hurt again, weeks after Peter's stupid X-challenge. Rubbing them with my hand, I picked up the pace to avoid Peter or Sophie's consequences. _

The Next Chapter is soon to follow; it's a classroom scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caged

Kids assembled in the classroom as Sophie stood at the board writing names only a few students recognized. The scooting of chairs and the soft thump of books hitting the wooden tables were heard as kids readied themselves for class. Occupying two tables the Cliffhangers sat near the right front of the room.

Leaning over close to Daisy, Ezra whispered, "Think she found Scott?" While opening his book to the correct page, readying himself for class.

"Don't know but with Shelby I'd say it's a real possibility." Daisy looked over in time to see Shelby stroll into class with seven minutes to spare.

"Did you find him?" Juliette anxiously asked, hoping in some way Shelby had, but some part of hoped she hadn't. It was no secret how she felt about Shelby, she didn't like her and hoped Scott would continue to feel the same.

"I found him and he should be here in a minute." The smug look on Shelby's face was evident as she placed her books next to Auggie's and sat down.

"You found him, where?" Juliette asked, wishing it had been anyone else but Shelby who found Scott.

"Oh, that's Scott's and my little secret, Queenie," Shelby replied, relishing the fact that she knew the whereabouts of Scott and Juliette didn't have a clue. Knowledge was power and she intended to use it whenever possible where Juliette was concerned.

Quickly turning away from Shelby, Juliette focused on finding the correct page in her Language Arts book rather then giving Shelby the satisfaction of her frustration over Scott. Looking up Juliette met the sympathetic eyes of Daisy across the table from her. Having an ally gave her little comfort when Shelby was crashing on Scott.

"All right class let's get settled. Kat would you close the door please?" Sophie asked while checking attendance.

"Sure." Getting up, Kat made her way to the door. Before pushing it shut, Scott rushed in bumping Kat while heading for a seat in the classroom.

"Sorry, Kat," whispered Scott, scanning the room for the best place to sit. One seat remained, the one across from Shelby, the last person he wanted to be near.

"That's ok," Kat responded while closing the door.

Kat walked passed Scott to her seat next to his, noting a distant look on his face. Although Scott was difficult, she couldn't help but sympathize with him, for whatever emotional baggage he was carrying. It was obvious to her that baggage was getting heavier the longer he was at Horizon. The other Cliffhangers gave Scott a glance before returning their attention to Sophie. Shelby smiled at Scott who quickly looked away, concentrating on the names written on the board in the front of class.

"Cutting it close aren't we, Scott?" Sophie asked wishing she could take it back. The brief look of sadness in his eyes was quickly masked by indifference yet in that moment she'd regretted not waiting until after class to address his near tardiness.

"Yeah, a little," responded Scott softly.

Holding eye contact a little longer Sophie turned her attention to the others and addressed the class.

"Today, we're going to study poetry." Groans were heard coming from all corners of the room. "I know it's not the most exciting topic of discussion but poetry is a type of writing that expresses personal feelings in a literary form. Each of you will be assigned a poet, you will than find a poem written by that person and tell what that poem means to you. This assignment is due in a half hour." More groans heard from around the room.

Choosing to ignore the reaction from her class, Sophie proceeded to give each person a poet's name.

"I am giving each of you a book of select poems, where you can find the poet you've been assigned. If you have any questions feel free to come up and ask me." Sophie left a stack of books at each table for the students to take, then she headed to her desk and sat down.

Sounds of pages rustling filled the room as students looked for their given poet. Some wrote down thoughts while others reread poems found by the poet they were given. Minutes passed as Sophie waited for each student to read and think on the poem they selected. When all began looking up and chatting with those at their table, she addressed the class.

"We will take the second half of class to read the poems you have chosen and what it means to you." Beginning with a Ridge Runner then on to others in the class, one by one each student took their turn reading and explaining their selected poems.

When it was Scott's time to share, he began reading "The Wind of Fate" by Ella Wheeler Wilcox.

"**One ship drives east and another drives west  
With the selfsame winds that blow.  
Tis the set of the sails  
And not the gales  
Which tells us the way to go. **

**Like the winds of the seas are the ways of fate,  
As we voyage along through the life:  
Tis the set of a soul  
That decides its goal,  
And not the calm or the strife."**

"She's talking about how we set our direction in life and no matter what happens, good or bad it is our choice if we change that course." Scott concluded although not convinced the poet was right.

"Do you believe that Scott?" Sophie asked, sensing doubt not in his words but in the manner he conveyed when explaining what the poem meant.

"No, not really."

"Why? Sounds like she knew from experience that life comes with good and bad yet figured it was up to her to decided if it would change her course or not," Kat responded, looking directly at Scott.

"I didn't choose to be here, my Dad made me. I call that a course change without my consent," Scott replied, anger evident in his voice.

"No, you made a course change when you started using drugs, your Dad was just reacting to that change by bringing you here," Kat shot back.

"Scott, your Dad just wanted to help you," added Juliette.

"Juliette, I don't need you opinion anymore than I need Kat's, so shut up," Scott angrily fired back quieting Juliette, who sat back in her chair hurt by his harsh words. Kat flashed an angered look back at him, letting him know he had crossed a line with her that she wouldn't tolerate.

"Hey, don't talk to Jules that way," piped Auggie, who didn't like Scott's attitude towards Juliette.

"Alright, Cliffhangers calm down. We'll take this up in group later. Charlotte, it's your turn," Sophie said while trying to get order back to her class.

The remaining students finished the assignment and class was nearing its end. Tension was high among several of the Cliffhangers over the heated discussion of Scott's poem. None wanted to continue it in group, but knew Sophie would make them talk about it until she was satisfied no hard feels were kept between any of them.

"Class, your assignment is to read about the different types of poems in your Language Arts book. We will talk about the differences tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Students got up, gathered their books and headed for the door. Many of the kids chatted amongst each other as they exited the classroom, while the Cliffhangers silently headed towards the door for their next class.

"Scott, can I have a word with you please," Each of the Cliffhangers looked at Scott as he gathered his book and walked towards Sophie.

"What are you looking at?" Scott eyed each of the Cliffhangers, waiting for a response before continuing to the front of class where Sophie stood.

"Step off, Meat! I don't like your attitude," shot Auggie, pointing his finger at Scott as he spoke.

"I don't either," Kat added, looking at Scott then turning to leave the room.

"Stop it. The rest of you head to class while I talk with Scott alone." Sophie's voice now raised in frustration over the argument that continued between Auggie, Kat and Scott.

Shelby smiled at Scott eyeing him one last time before leaving the class.

"What are you looking at?" Scott glared at Shelby waiting for some sarcastic remark he knew would follow. He was in no mood for any of them and Shelby most of all.

"Oh, just observing is all," Shelby coolly replied walking out of the room before Scott could respond.

Scott began pacing like a caged animal, wanting to head to his next class and not have to deal with a lecture he knew was coming from Sophie. He didn't know her well for she hadn't been at Horizon long and wasn't sure what to expect from Sophie. He knew being asked to stay only meant one thing, consequences.

"Scott, you want to tell me what's going on?" Sophie asked concerned about his mood.

"Nothing, I just want to get to my next class," Scott replied taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, still pacing the front of the classroom.

"Scott, if there's something bothering you, I can help or we can head to Peter's office and you can talk with him," Sophie's voice remained calm and soft in hopes it would calm the agitated teen.

"I don't want to talk with you or Peter, I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask," running his fingers through his hair as he yelled "WELL IS IT?" Scott gestured towards her with his raised hands. Winded for short breaths he was now taking.

"Scott, you need to calm down," the concern evident in Sophie's voice. Her confrontation with Kat over the drowning of her sister Shannon had been far easier than the rantings of Scott Barringer.

Continuing his pacing, panting heavily, sweat beading on his forehead, Scott felt the walls of the room close in on him. Sophie's voice was distant to him, calling his name but muffled by the roaring in his ears. Fear rushed through his body, trapped in a spinning world as blackness enveloped his vision. His body crumpled, hitting his head on a wooden table before collapsing on the floor like a rag doll.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silent Comfort

Any medical mistake are mine.

"SCOTT!" It happened faster than Sophie could react. He hit the floor hard, connecting with a table on his way down. Rushing over and kneeling beside him, Sophie began accessing Scott for injuries he may have sustained. Careful not to move him, she slowly felt his scalp for a lump she was sure she's find. There just above and behind the left ear was bump the size of a golf ball. Thankfully, there was no blood but Scott was unconscious and that concerned her.

"Sophie! Sophie, where are you?" Yelled Roger as he entered her room.

"Over here, Roger." Sophie waited for the fellow counselor and teacher to round the tables to the front of the classroom.

"What happened? I heard yelling as I passed your door, figured I'd better check it out," Roger knelt next to Scott, making eye connect with Sophie.

"I don't know, really, Scott got upset when some of the Cliffhangers confronted him about his take on a poem. I thought I'd talk with him alone but he just became more agitated the longer we talked until he passed out hitting his head on the table. Roger I thought I was doing the right thing, what if I just made matters worse." Sophie's voice broke as tears beaded in the corner of her eyes.

"Sophie, this isn't your fault, Scott had problems before he arrived here. It our job to help him and you were just being compassionate, so give yourself a break, ok," Roger said touching her arm, assured he had her attention.

He didn't think Scott had broken any bones when he hit the floor but the knot on his head was another matter and with him still unconscious, that was cause for concern.

"How long's he been out?"

"Maybe a minute." Feeling better after Roger's pep talk, Sophie looked away from Roger to see Peter entered the room.

"Sophie, what happened?" Peter asked walking towards Roger and Sophie.

Kneeling down next to her, Peter listened as Sophie explains while Roger did a sternum rub in an attempt to wake Scott. With movement of his head and fluttering eyes lids, Sophie ended her conversation and focused on Scott.

"Scott, Scott come on, open your eyes, it's Sophie" Sophie said calmly, hoping the young man before her would respond and be ok.

Slowly his lids opened and two blonde figures appeared close to his face. Blinking again, Scott's vision began to clear as he looked into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen. If he was dead and this was an angel and he was a happy man. Reality soon came too him when he heard the voice of those eyes say his then her name. It was Sophie. Why he hadn't noticed her eyes before he was uncertain but there was comfort in those crystal blue eyes and knew he needed them near him.

"Sophie?" Confused as to how he'd ended up on the floor Scott continued, "What happened?"

"That's the million dollar question that keeps getting asked. The short answer, you fainted." Sophie hoped a little humor would off set the tense moment that occurred just a few minutes earlier.

"Guys… don't faint," Scott remarked. His confusion faded a bit and a smile crossed his face.

"Ok, passed out, is that better?" Sophie replied, grateful for the smile Scott gave her, thankful the outburst was over with for now.

"Yeah." Scott tried to sit up but found his head throbbing in pain, a feeling of nausea came over him and his face turned sheet white. He laid himself back down and closed his eyes.

Switching places with Sophie, Peter began asking Scott questions. With eyes still closed, he answered all correctly except the one about what happened. There Scott drew a blank.

"Roger, go down and get the nurse, I'd like her take on this before I decided what should be done next," Peter said while looking at Scott, careful not to alarm him.

"Ok, I'll get her," Roger said as he got up and headed towards the infirmary.

Scott opened his eyes, not seeing Sophie; he tried to sit up hoping she was still there. Still not seeing her, he began to panic as his heart rate and breathing increased. Sensing his needed Sophie went to where Roger had been and took Scott s hand in hers.

"Hey, did you think I'd leave? Not a chance, now relax the nurse should be here soon." Sophie continued her lighthearted approach, which seem to have a positive effect on Scott demeanor.

"Wasn't sure… Peter was in the way," Scott replied swallowing back the nausea and dizziness, he was feeling now, trying hard to stay awake.

It wasn't long before Roger was back with Sharon Lacy one of the school's nurses. Sharon took Peter's place beside Scott, and handed Sophie an ice pack before checking his vitals, she grabbed the blanket she'd brought and placed it over him. Next Sharon looked at his eyes with her light pen, noting him flinch each time the light passed his pupils. A quick nod Roger's way sent him to the phone around the corner of Sophie's classroom.

"Scott, I need you to stay awake." Sharon said, waiting for a response from Scott, making eye contact with her, she continued. "Do you hurt anywhere else? A simple yes or no will do Scott."

"No," Scott said softly, even talking made his head hurt. Closing his eyes, he tried slowing his breathing to relax his body. He felt so tried, he just wanted to sleep maybe than he'd feel better.

"Sophie, talk with him," Sharon got up and walked to where Peter was standing and proceeded to talk with him, knowing soon Roger would return with the Paramedics.

"Scott, come on Scott open your eyes," Sophie was concerned because each passing moment Scott got quieter.

"Sophie, I'm gonna be sick," urgency noticeable in Scott voice. Quickly Sophie grabbed the small bucket Sharon left and held it for Scott who lost the contents of his stomach. Sharon walked over in time to take the bucket and give Sophie a cold cloth for Scott.

Laying Scott back, Sophie softly wiped his face with the cool cloth. It felt good against his skin, subsiding the queasy feeling in his stomach. Commotion was heard near the door causing Sophie to look away from Scott. Two Paramedic came through the door, a gurney in tow. One resided opposite Sophie, while the other to the right of her.

"Ma'am, could you step over there please." Spoke one of the paramedic. Each began checking Scott's vitals and preparing him for transport.

Confused by the strange faces and not seeing Sophie, Scott began to panic. Quickly Sophie moved to his line of sight and took his hand. The simple act had a soothing effect on Scott and he relaxed, letting the paramedics complete there exam. One of the paramedics walked over to Sharon and Peter and began conversing over Scott's condition.

"Ma'am?"

"Sophie, you can call me Sophie." Glancing his way before focusing back on Scott.

"Sophie, do you mind riding in with us? You seem to have a calming affect on him."

"Sure, anything I can do to help," Sophie once again returning her attention to Scott, noting he relaxed as soon as he heard she would accompanying him in the ambulance.

Strapping him onto the gurney, all headed for the door but Peter who had left to phone Scott's Father. The group headed down the empty hall, through the front doors of the building to the waiting ambulance. Loading Scott with Sophie near him in the vehicle, they headed for the hospital in Agnes.

The next 2 chapters should be up before Thanksgiving! If anyone is reading this let me know what you think. I enjoy input from others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Never Watch the Clock

Any errors are mine in the medical parts of this story. Because this part wasn't beta read grammar errors are also mine.

The look of worry creased Sophie's face as she waiting in the pale blue hallway outside the treatment area at Angus Mercy Hospital. Immediately after their arrival, Scott was taken to a room where a Doctor and two nurses began taking vitals and running tests to determine the extent of his injuries. Although Scott protested, Sophie wasn't allowed to stay with him. She reassured him before heading to the row of blue chairs along the wall beyond the doors to the treatment room. During that time, she had filled out paperwork and answered questions about Scott to a nurse, then Sophie handed her the medical information about him given to her by Roger before leaving Horizon. Dropping her face into her hands, the tears began to flow. Lost in though, she was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. Quickly looking up, Sophie made eye contact with Peter.

"Are you alright?" Concern heard in Peter's voice.

"Yes, Just worried about Scott is all." Sophie said quietly, while wiping the tears from her face.

Embracing Sophie, Peter replied, "Scott's in good hands Sophie; let's hold on to that, ok?"

Shaking her head, Sophie continued, "It's not ok. You weren't there Peter. Scott was so quiet on the way here and when he did talk, he kept asking what happened but didn't seem to remember I'd already told him and twice he got sick in the ambulance. I'm scared Peter, really scared."

"Shh…" Peter responded holding Sophie close. "Until we know something from the Doctor, let's keep faith that Scott will be alright."

"Did you get a hold of Scott's father?" Sophie's voice cracked from the tears she'd shed.

"Yes, Mr. Barringer's in Japan but has a flight reserved in case he needs to be here." Peter answered, hoping that wouldn't be necessary.

"Good, Scott may need him." Sophie said, with a strength to her voice she hadn't found since Peter arrived at the hospital.

Looking at the clock down the hall, Sophie realized what has seemed like hours had only been minutes since leaving Scott to the Doctor's care. Peter continued holding her close, and in that closeness she felt reassured that Scott would be ok.

Nearly an hour later, a middle-aged woman in a long white coat came through the treatment room doors towards Peter and Sophie.

"I'm Doctor Terri Lowell." She extended her hand to Peter than Sophie who introduced themselves as they stood up. Doctor Lowell then continued, "From tests done including a CT scan, I've determined, Scott has a grade 3 or severe concussion. He still has a headache and exhibits signs of dizziness, nausea and ringing in his ears but the symptoms have decreased since he was brought in. According to his records, this isn't the first concussion he sustained. Due to the time length since the last one, I don't see a big concern for second-impact syndrome. We will continue to do neurological exams to evaluate his progress and as long as Scoot monitored closely and he doesn't return to physical activities for at least 1 month after he is symptom free, he should be alright. In addition, Scott's blood test showed an elevated white count. Through a urinalysis, I discovered he has a urinary tract infection, treatable with antibodies. Do either of you have any questions?" Doctor Lowell asked noting looks of relief and concern on Sophie and Peter's faces.

"So he's going to be alright?" The worry sounded in Sophie's voice yet there was hope in the Doctor's words. So relieved by the news the Doctor gave her, she couldn't think of any other questions to ask.

"Yes, Scott should be alright. I will keep him over night for observation and if he continues to shows improvement you can take him back to Horizon tomorrow morning." Doctor Lowell said before continuing, "Right now Scott tried and will sleep a great deal because of the concussion, but understanding that some of Scott's symptoms were exacerbated by the anxiety attack he had earlier."

"Doctor Lowell, Scott's father is out of the country right now but is waiting to hear weather he should return to the states or not. Based on what I'm hearing that may not be necessary." Peter said feeling a weight lifted off him, yet feeling a need for confirmation.

"Unless Scott's Father feels a need to be here, he could remain where he is at this time. If you'd like we could conference call Mr. Barringer from my office, that way if there are any questions he may have I can answer them." Doctor Lowell replied extending her arm in the direction of her office.

"Thank you. That would be helpful. I would also like to know more about this infection, but I'm sure we can talk on the way to your office." Peter said, grateful for the Doctor's suggestion.

"Sure, I can do that, Peter. Sophie, if you go to room 234 you will find Scott there. He's been asking about you and I'm sure it would be a great comfort to him knowing you're still here." Said Doctor Lowell, who anticipated the question Sophie wanted to ask.

A smile then a thank you from Sophie sent her in the direction of Scott's room. Nearing the elevator, she turned to say something to Peter only to see he was gone, then realizing what she wanted to say wasn't necessary, Peter would come to Scott's room when finished. Stepping into the elevator, watching the doors close, Sophie exhaled; relaxing her body and hoping a crisis have been averted. When reaching the second floor, Sophie left the elevator turning right towards Scott's Room, counting the numbers until 234 was found. Slowing she walked in, seeing a sleeping Scott in a bed near the window.

Quietly Sophie walked to the side of Scott's bed; the sunlight coming through the window cast a glow across Scott's face giving him a child like innocence as he slept. Pulling a chair close to the bed, Sophie examined his delicate facial features. His long oval face, soft chin and the disarray of blonde curls, added to Scott's boyish appearance. To her he appeared calm for the first time since meeting him. Scott was a turbulent storm of emotions, it was nice to see some part of him found peace, even if it was only in sleep.

"Sophie?" Peter said, wishing he'd remained silent for she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry."

"That's ok. Did you talk with Scott's father?" Sophie whispered

"Yes. He's staying in Japan but wants an update from the Doctor in the morning on Scott's condition." Peter stated, relieved that Sophie was relaxed now that she was with Scott. "Nice to see him calm, makes me wonder what Scott was like before his life spun out of control."

"Scott holds a special place in your heart, Peter. Although I don't understand why, there's something different with him that isn't there with the other kids at the school." Sophie replied hoping Peter understood what she was saying and didn't take it to mean favoritism for that was the farthest thing from her mind.

"I can't explain it Sophie but from the moment I met Scott I connected with him. At first, I saw myself in him but it wasn't long before reality struck me that I'm his lifeline like Frank was mine, the anchor that keeps the demon within from consuming him. What ever control this demon has in Scott's life, it powerful enough for him to give up the things he loves the most in life." Peter said, realizing he'd confessed more than he intended to Sophie.

Taking his hand, noting the compassion in Peter's eyes as he spoke of Scott, Sophie responded, "Peter I understand and believe me so does Scott in his own way. I'm going to stay here for awhile if that's alright?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'll take care of Group for the Cliffhangers when I get back to Horizon. Just call when you need picked up." Peter said before heading to the door.

"I will Peter and thank you." Sophie replied while keeping eye contact with Peter.

"Anytime, Sophie," Peter answered before leaving the room.

Sophie returned her attention to Scott, who remained unaware of the conversation in his hospital room. Soundly he slept, safe if only for a time for his demon within.

I am leaving information about grade 3 concussions and also second impact syndrome.

A person with a grade 3 concussion (involving any loss of consciousness, no matter how brief) should be examined by a medical professional either on the scene or in an emergency room. More severe symptoms may warrant a CT or MRI scan, along with a thorough neurological and physical exam. The person should be hospitalized if any abnormalities are found or if confusion persists. Prolonged unconsciousness and worsening symptoms require urgent neurosurgical evaluation or transfer to a trauma center. Following discharge from professional care, the patient is closely monitored for neurological symptoms which may arise or worsen. If headaches or other symptoms worsen or last longer than one week, a CT or MRI scan should be performed. Contact sports are avoided for one week following unconsciousness of only seconds, and for two weeks for unconsciousness of a minute or more. A person receiving a second grade 3 concussion should avoid contact sports for at least a month after all symptoms have cleared, and then only with the approval of a physician.

Second-impact syndrome (SIS) occurs when an athlete who sustains a head injury - often a concussion or worse injury, such as a cerebral contusion (bruised brain) - sustains a second head injury before symptoms associated with the first have cleared.

Typically, the athlete suffers post-concussion signs and symptoms after the first head injury, such as headache, visual, motor or sensory changes or mental difficulty, especially with the thought and memory process. Before these symptoms have cleared, which may take minutes, hours, days or weeks, the athlete returns to competition and receives a second blow to the head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rumors

Sorry for the delay but my schedule got busy with the Holiday. I also rewrote this chapter. If anyone beta reads let me know, I lost mine and don't like to post stories without one.

Peter returned to a firestorm of rumors at Horizon, few had seen the ambulance but by midday, many speculated on the reasons it had come and gone. Rumors circulated, from a Tracker in shuns who tried to commit suicide to a fight between two Sun Dogs, none very close to the truth. Peter met with Roger and the other counselors before gathering the Cliffhangers in the lodge. Chatter among them about Scott's whereabouts was their topic of conversation.

"Peter, Where's Scott?" Juliette asked hoping there was a simple explanation for his abscess from class and group.

"Yeah and where's Sophie? She always here for group," Auggie commented.

"If everyone will take a seat I'll try and fill you all in on where Scott and Sophie are," Peter instructed while taking a seat himself in the circle of chairs.

All took a seat, each focusing on Peter, anxious for him to begin.

"As you all know by now an ambulance was here this morning, it was for Scott." Peter stated, knowing he had the full attention of the Cliffhangers.

"What happened?" Juliette interrupted the pitch of her voice slightly higher than normal and concern obvious in her tone.

"Scott had an anxiety attack causing him to hyperventilate and hitting his head when he passed out. He's at the hospital right now and Sophie is with him. Scott will be there over night because of a concussion but should be back here sometime tomorrow." Peter continued.

"Is he alright then?" Juliette asked panic showed in her voice.

"Juliette, Scott's in good hands, so I want you to hold on to that ok." Responded Peter.

"Peter, was the anxiety attack brought on by the argument some of us had with him in class?" Asked Kat, worried she may have contributed to Scott accident.

"It probably added to his stress level but it wasn't the cause of it. Whatever's bothering Scott is bigger than an argument over a poem." Answered Peter, hoping Kat and the others wouldn't blame themselves for Scott's misfortune.

"Still, maybe I shouldn't have pushed my point of view so hard where Scott was concerned." Replied Kat, who was feeling guilty for the whole argument she and the others had with Scott.

"Kat, are you in control of Scott's feelings?" Asked Peter

"Well, No but…" Kat said

"Well nothing, Scott doesn't control your feelings and actions anymore than you control his Kat." Peter interrupted hoping he would make a point with all of them.

"I know…Well I know what your say and thanks Peter." Kat replied feeling a little better from what Peter had said.

"So are we still going on the hike with Scott hurt?" Asked Shelby in need of a subject change, all this how you feel talk was getting on her nerves.

"Yes, we'll be leaving in two days as scheduled Shelby," Peter answered, sensing Shelby had more on her mind than the hike.

"I'm sure Scott won't be going but I'd be willing to stay behind and help take care of him." Added Shelby with a slight smile on her face.

"That won't be necessary, Shelby, Sharon will take care of Scott while he's in the infirmary." Peter responded with a smirk on his face. Glad that smiles were seen on all the faces of the Cliffhangers. Leave it to Shelby to lighten a serious moment.

The groups soon concluded and they exited for kitchens and the end of the day routine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel Eyes

The first paragraph is a Scott POV. This part of the story continues to hint at feeling Scott has toward Sophie. I am venturing to explain something in the cannon part of the show that few explore. To me it is the crush on Sophie that gives way to the love Scott develops for Shelby, so be patient, Scott attention will turn to Shelby soon. I promise.

_I awoke to a feathery touch at my hairline. The touch moved up to brush a loose curl that grazed my forehead. Something about the touch made it gentle and loving; slowly I opened my eyes to see the same blue eyes I'd seen hours earlier at Horizon. _

"Scott, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Sophie asked, noting his eyes were more responsive then they had been earlier.

"Better," was all Scott could say through a dry, scratchy throat.

Looking at the cup that once held ice chips, Sophie only found water at room temperature. Excusing herself, Sophie got up from her chair and strolled to a small room where ice could be found; filling the glass full, she headed back to Scott's room. Seating herself in the chair next to his bed, she made eye contact with Scott. His large blue eyes were bright and alert. The smile that crossed his face made her think back to Peter's words, wondering what Scott was like before his life spun out of control. There was something innocent about Scott, a boyish quality that was warm and endearing; Sophie hoped the demon that plagued him wouldn't destroy that part of him.

Still holding the cup of ice chips, Sophie picked up the spoon from the table, dipped it in the cup and fed some chips to Scott. The ice soothed his dry throat. He continued to eye Sophie, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Scott couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and although his head still hurt it was bearable having Sophie with him.

Scott felt he could bask in her features, from her crystal blue eyes to her pale blonde hair that shimmered with streaks of gold when the light hit it at certain angles. Her ivory complexion had a softness to it that made him desire to reach out and caress her face. For Scott the best feature besides Sophie's eyes, was her smile. Sophie had a smile that made her whole face glow and her blue eyes sparkle. She was a beautiful woman and someone Scott wanted to know better.

Sophie remained in Scott's room until 8:00 PM, when visiting hours were over with at the hospital. He was now asleep and she was grateful he was resting comfortable and his gaze what off her. Something in the way Scott looked at her earlier made her uncomfortable, his gaze was more of desire than appreciation yet maybe she was reading more into his stare than was really there. The fact was, she was tired and in need of a soak in the tub back at her trailer. Soon Peter would be here and she would head home for a restful evening. She had told Scott she'd be back in the morning and hopefully he would be released into her and Peter's care at Horizon. Scott at first wasn't pleased with Sophie leaving but Doctor Lowell assured him Sophie would be just a phone call away if he needed her, that appeased him and he drifted off to sleep.

When Peter arrived, Scott was sound asleep. Sophie got up from her chair, leaned over and kissed Scott's forehead than pulled the covers up to his shoulders before walking over to Peter, who stood by the door. Quietly they entered the hall of the hospital but Peter held the door until it closed to minimize the noise.

"You ok, Sophie?" Peter asked, noting the worried expression and the way she looked back towards Scott's door, hesitating before walking to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm ok," replied Sophie, hoping Scott would be fine alone in the room.

"I guess I'm not the only one who has a special place for Scott in their heart." Peter commented as he looked at Sophie to see what her reaction would be.

"Peter even guys need a mothering touch from time to time and Scott's no exception. I just thought it might help him to know he can trust us with whatever's bothering him." Sophie responded feeling justified in her actions towards Scott.

"Sophie, one day you're going to make a great Mother. You certainly showed that today with Scott." Peter boldly stated admiring the commitment Sophie was making towards the kids at Horizon.

"Thanks, Peter," was all she could say while avoiding eye contact that was sure to betray the feelings inside her. Although the words were meant as a compliment, they only brought pain to her heart for something that would never be, that being the gift of Motherhood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Growing Feelings/Old Reminders

A warning on this Chapter the Scott POV dream is kinda rough. There is also a part where Scott thinks about Sophie in a sexual way. A note on this subject, guys who are molested tend to seek control, Scott attraction to Sophie is a reaction to his abuse.

This is a short chapter but didn't fit with the next one. Feel free to let me know what you think.

Scott made it back to Horizon the next day and spent two days in the school's infirmary. Sophie visited him regularly as did Peter, Roger and the rest of the Cliffhangers. As much as he didn't want to be, apart of the group, it was nice feeling connected to something again. Shelby was the only one who made him feel uncomfortable, her seductive glances and conversations with double meanings made his skin crawl. If she had dark hair and eyes, she'd be a younger version on Elaine, not that her actions didn't make her seem that way to him. Aside for his dislike of Shelby, it was nice having visitors, but it was Sophie he yearned most to see. Each visit by her strengthened his resolve to know her better.

Not long after Scott's return to Horizon, the Cliffhangers left for a three-day hike. Scott found himself alone in the Cliffhanger dorm just after nightfall. Roger volunteered to stay in the dorm with him but Scott declined stating he enjoyed the peace and quiet, besides Peter's consequences for his action in Sophie's classroom was an essay on how feelings aren't wrong just the actions resulting from them that can be, plus journal writing until farther notice by Peter. Each would keep him busy while the Cliffhangers hiked. Roger nodded to him and left Scott alone. For a while, Scott wrote on the essay but soon tired and fell asleep on his bunk.

_The creaking of a door opening as a shadowed figure of a woman stood at the entrance to the room._

"_Scotty are you awake?" Asked Elaine in a whisper._

"_NO," I replied hoping in vain Elaine would leave me alone._

"_Scotty, you don't mean that," Elaine added knowing she would win. She always did where I was concerned. Nearing my bed, she watched me bury my face in the pillow._

"_You said no more," I pleaded. _

" _Scotty, you know you want me." Elaine said pulling the cover back and running her fingers down my back. My body was already betraying me just with this simple act._

"_No I don't." I replied wishing I could disappear. Elaine had a way of wearing down my resolve, tonight I knew would be no exception._

"_Oh your lips say no but your body always says yes" Elaine seductively said while reaching for the fold on my right leg just below the hip bone, rubbing her fingers in the fold knowing it was a ticklish spot on me._

_I turned slightly trying to break her contact, which gave her enough access to reach my balls and give them a squeeze._

"_Damn, Elaine stop it. You're hurting me." Tears beaded in the corners of my eyes as pain shot from between my legs._

"_Scotty, you know I play nice when you do as I ask. Now roll over or I squeeze harder." Elaine said firmly._

_Complying I turned over giving her access to my body. She released my balls and removed my boxers. I felt her kiss my lips, her hand on member. Everything became surreal as though this were happening to someone else. She continued to kiss my lips… _

Suddenly awaken by a noise outside, Scott jetted up in his bed, sweat beaded on his forehead, he tried to calm himself, thankful he hadn't "cum" in his boxers this time. He ran his long fingers through his hair, knitting them behind his neck in an effort to relax himself. Looking over towards the door, he heard it open and footsteps coming towards him.

"Scott, you alright?" Roger asked. He was concerned hearing Scott cry out. He walked over to Scott's bed and sat on the empty one next to it. Although it was dark, Roger could see fear in the boy face.

"Yeah," replied Scott, unsure what to reveal to Roger.

"I came to check on you and heard you cry out. I just wanted to be sure you were alright here by yourself." Roger stated hoping Scott would open up.

"I had a nightmare is all," Scott tried hard to sound casual but was sure Roger could tell he was upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roger hoped he'd built enough trust with Scott that he'd reveal what was bothering him.

You're kidding, I don't want to talk about it to you or anyone was what Scott wanted to say. Nevertheless, he chose his word carefully and responded. "No I don't want to talk. Roger I'm tired and my heads starting to hurt ok?"

"Alright, Scott but if you ever want to talk I'm available." Roger answered, disappointed Scott still didn't trust him but hoping in time, he would trust someone with the truth. Whatever Scott demon, one thing was for sure; it took all his energy to keep it inside.

Roger got up and walked towards the door, opened it and left Scott alone once more.

Throbbing temples didn't help as his headache mounted. He tried focusing on something other than his nightmares of Elaine and he found his thoughts drifting to Sophie

"Why couldn't I dream about her?" Scott said aloud while throwing his pillow across the dorm room.

How much better he'd sleep if he dreamt of making love to Sophie rather then the nightmares of Elaine and him having sex. Getting up he walked the width of the dorm retrieved his pillow then walked back to his bunk laid down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Infatuation and Frustration

The day the Cliffhangers returned, Scott was in the lodge writing in his journal, which was one more of Peter's consequences. Each Cliffhanger passed him with a hello, and how are you before dividing into smaller groups around the lodge. Auggie and Juliette were conversing by the fireplace, while Ezra, Daisy and Kat talked near the stairs. Scott returned his attention to his writing.

"Writing about me?" Shelby asked as she sat in the chair next to his.

"Yeah, right," Scott sarcastically replied, wishing she would bug someone else.

"So what did you do while I was away?" Shelby continued, hoping to bait Scott into a conversation.

"Just what I'm doing now," Scott answered in a matter of fact tone.

"That's some journal you're writing, I'll bet I could give you something more interesting to write about if you let me." Baited Shelby, hoping Scott would take the hint.

"I'll bet you could," not bothering to look at Shelby but continuing writing in his journal.

"Maybe we could meet somewhere after curfew, say the docks?" Shelby added

"Whatever," Scott answered continuing his writing and wishing Shelby would leave.

Voices heard from the balcony over looking the main floor of the lodge caught Scott's attention. The voice of his admiration could be heard talking with another student. Glancing between his journal and the upper floor, hoping Sophie would come into his line of sight.

"So I'll see you at the docks, say 11:30?" Shelby asked, relishing the thought of her heart's desire granting her a simple yes.

Lost in his fantasy Scott missed what Shelby said.

"Earth to Scott," Shelby said a little annoyed by his distraction.

"What?" Scott said irritated by the interruption.

"You, me, the docks at 11:30," Shelby repeated.

"Whatever," Scott answered.

"Is that a yes?" Shelby asked hopeful Scott was caving to her advances.

Scott got up, taking his notebook and walked to the center of the lodge leaving Shelby's question unanswered. Looking up he spotted Sophie, mesmerized by her pretty face he ran into Auggie.

"Hey, Meat, watch where you're going," Auggie said

"Sorry, didn't see you." Scott apologized, glancing at Auggie than focusing back on

Sophie in time to see her make eye contact with him. He quickly looked away and headed for the door.

Over the next few weeks, Scott found the headaches from the concussion only came when his thought drifted to Elaine or the nightmares occurred during the night. It was difficult during the time the Cliffhangers were away but since their return, he felt better.

Each day Scott relished seeing Sophie, the way she moved, the scent of her perfume all added to his fantasy of her. Many times, he'd steal a glance of her only to look away when she caught him staring at her in class. It was in those times he'd caught Shelby checking him out only to wish it were Sophie who looked at him the same way.

It seemed everywhere he went Shelby was there. Weather he was writing in his journal, doing homework or skipping rock across the lake, Shelby found a way to strike up a conversation. She continued to ask him to meet her places and each time he was noncommittal to her advances. The cat and mouse game continued between he and Shelby as his infatuation grew for Sophie.


	12. Chapter 12

Anything starred is from the Dialogue of the Episode Seduction.

Chapter 12

A Friendship Emerges

A powerful storm rocked through the area surrounding Horizon. Thunder rumbled and lightening splintered through the night sky, crackling and crashing as rain whipped through the howling wind. Inside the lodge, students and counselors studied or chatted in small groups. Shelby scanned the large room until she spotted the subject of her desire. Walking the width of the room, Shelby cornered Scott at the pencil sharpener near the window.

"How many times do I gotta say it," frustration obvious in Scott's voice.

"Maybe 'til I'm convinced you mean it," Shelby said in a tone that was both sexy and seductive.

"You're like a stalker or something," rebutted Scott annoyed by Shelby's advances.

All he wanted was to be left alone unless it was Sophie. Lately she always had someone with her, so he was never able to progress his feelings towards her beyond fantasy. He yearned to touch her that desire was driving him crazy.

"I only stalk the very best," replied Shelby in a sultry tone.

"Why don't you go bother Ezra? He'll be up for it," Scott shot back as he pointed towards Ezra who flirted with another girl near the stairs.

"Funny how Freakin's always up for it and you're not, don't you think?" Shelby questioned in a soft tone then continued, "I don't know what you're so scared of," standing close enough that her body nearly touched Scott's. There body heat felt by both of them, satisfying Shelby and unnerving Scott.

"Yeah…Right." Scott answered, uncomfortable by her closeness and just hoping Shelby would lose interest and leave him alone.

Shelby smiled feeling victory may finally be hers. "Then I guess that means I'll se you at the janitor's shed at 7:30."

She slinked away confident her plan worked. Shelby wound her way through the room stopping to briefly to gloat in front of Juliette. Leaning over a small table informing her that Scott was meeting her in the janitors shed. Juliette stared wide-eyed and speechless by the revelation.

"Tell me I heard wrong." Juliette stated hoping it was just something she imagined.

"You know what they say… every dog has its day." Replied Daisy sympathetically.

"This is Not funny," said a flustered Juliette.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled again, lightning flashed across the sky as the light in the lodge flicked and went out. Students reacted, some gathered closer together while others remained seated quietly unable to do school work. Counselors clicked on flashlights to add much needed light to the room.

"Maybe this will mess up Shelby's plans?" Juliette turned to Daisy, her eyes pleaded for support.

"Right, like no one's ever done it in the dark before," commented Daisy, knowing that wasn't what Juliette wanted to hear.

Oil lanterns and a fire in the fireplace made for the only source of light and heat in the lodge. Sophie began handing out sleeping bags from a giant pile. Each student got one and walked away. Peter soaked from the rain began giving instructions.

"It's gonna be tight gang. We need to do some re-arranging (indicating) – Trackers by the fireplace – Ridge Runners and Sundogs by those tables – Wind Dancers on the far side of the sleeping bags and Cliffhangers by the back door."

Students began moving in all directions to their designated area based on the group they were in. Kids crisscrossed each other like human bumper cars before ending at the set location.

"Why do the Trackers get the fireplace? It's 20 below by the door." Ezra complained as he moved with Auggie towards the back door.

"They're always gettin' styled." Auggie added in agreement with Ezra.

"Are they? Hmmm. Let's see … The power's out … there's no heat … I wonder how we're going to keep it warm in here all night?" Peter comments after over hearing the exchange between Ezra and Auggie.

"Duh you guys. The Trackers have to keep the fire going all night." Shelby replied in a matter of fact tone.

"May I have your Attention please. The Cliffhangers wish to file a complaint…" Peter stated before being interrupted

"Chill man. We're cool with being by the door, right guys?" Auggie interrupted.

"By the back door works for me." Shelby stated as it fit with her plans to get Scott alone with her in the janitor's shed.

Scott spread his sleeping bag near the back door then walked near the stairs and sat down. Soon he was joined by Auggie and Ezra as they watched Sophie help a scared Charlotte deal with the rage of the storm outside the lodge. Calling over another counselor for assistance, she headed to an oil lamp and lit it. Scott watched her intently as she moved around the room. When their eyes met, Scott quickly looked away. Concern crossed Sophie's face before returning to her task. When finished she grabbed her rain gear and headed for the door to help Peter bring in more sleeping bags.

Peter was piling the bag into a wheelbarrow when Sophie arrived. She began gathering more oil lamps for the lodge.

"Maybe I don't need to get a puppy after all." Sophie commented to Peter, hoping he'd catch her double meaning.

"Kids having crushes on the counselors is pretty common. Scott's attention will shift back to one of the girls his age soon enough." Peter remarked as he moved the wheelbarrow towards the door.

A smile crept across Sophie's face as she remembered her own childhood crush.

"I had a crush on a teacher once … Mr. Kraninski … My fourth grade science teacher. He had a pony tail that went half-way down his back." The smile showed on Sophie's face as she reminisced about the crush.

"What happened to him?" Peter asked.

"Nothing… Later that year Billy McMannus took a hit for me in dodge ball. My heart was pretty much his until the sixth grade," said Sophie wistful look on her face.

"I rest my case." Peter stated, satisfied he was right.

"It still makes me a little uncomfortable." Sophie said concerned there was more to Scott's feeling than a crush but dismissing it to her imagination.

"Just stick to the drill. Don't be alone with him … you know, the obvious …" Peter said

"That's what I've been doing." Said Sophie in a matter of fact tone.

Peter and Sophie made it through the pouring rain back to the lodge with the sleeping bags in tow. Kids from different groups were chatting to occupy their time. All were present but one, Shelby was in the Janitor's shed. She removed her rain gear and proceeded to ready the room for Scott's arrival at 7:30. She began moving a card table then a small cot. A white sheet was used as a tablecloth and candles for mood, when she was finished the shed look like a romantic haven for two. Shelby then stepped behind some shelves and changes into a long silver dress that was both sexy and beautiful.

Back in the Lodge Ezra found Scott reclined on his sleeping bag reading a book. Seating cross-legged Ezra eyes Scott wondering when he's going to meet Shelby.

"Scott it's 7:26," Ezra stated to Scott thinking maybe he wasn't aware of the time. Scott turns the page and continues reading. "Did you hear me? Its 7:26" Repeated Ezra.

"I heard ya the first time." Scott answered annoyed by Ezra persistence and because Shelby opened her big mouth about the meeting in the shed.

"Hey guys, I need someone to help me grab more firewood." Sophie asked within earshot of Scott and Ezra.

Scott eagerly got to his feet. "I got it."

Sophie looked over at him a shadow briefly crossed her face, unsure if this was a good idea. "It's someone else's turn Scott, beside it might not be a good idea you being out in this storm. It wasn't that long ago you were in the hospital with a concussion."

"I'm fine. No headache and it's cool. I got nothin' else to do." Scott replied with assurance.

"Ok Rob – Why don't you help too?" Sophie turned and asked a boy near hear, hoping to avoid being alone with Scott.

Scott's face fell. He'd hoped to be alone with Sophie, desiring time alone with her but that didn't seem to happen and it frustrated him.

Ezra waited until Scott, Rob and Sophie were out the door then he put his own plan in motion, if Scott wouldn't meet Shelby in the Janitor's shed, he would.

Scott had been mesmerized by Sophie as he helped her with gathering firewood for the lodge. Too bad Rob had to help. To be alone with Sophie would have given him a chance to explore the feeling between them in a more physical way. He had just removed his rain gear and was heading to the kitchen. The smile that crossed Ezra's face made him wonder what his fellow Cliffhanger was up too. Scott grabbed an apron and began helping make food for the students and staff at Horizon.

Ezra smiled relishing the thought of the little secret between him and Shelby. Although she wanted Scott with her at the Janitor's shed, it was Ezra who showed up. Angry and hurt Shelby swore him to secrecy. He saw her walk into the kitchen and over to Scott.

"You missed out on a really good time." Shelby whispered.

"Is that why Ezra looks so happy? He took my place?" Scott said sarcastically.

"You don't know anything." Shelby quietly said while quickly hiding the hurt from Scott. To her he would never know what he had missed out on or the lengths she was willing to go to win his heart. She turned and left before he could reply.

Finishing his kitchen work, Scott heads for the main area of the lodge and sits down near Daisy. Ezra strolled over and gave her a quick glance then focused on Scott. The exchange between two didn't look like it went well. He had inside information about Shelby no one else know and Ezra had a feeling that would come in handy down the road.

"Man, do I have a sweet tooth." Commented Ezra

"Oh, that sounds like a plan." Daisy replied looking around to see which counselor was available for questioning about food. Seeing Jeff talking with a group just over from Scott, Daisy got up and walked to him.

"Jeff is there any sweets we could have to make this stormy night better?" Daisy asked noticing the smile that crossed Ezra's face.

"Sure there's ice cream in the freezer that's going to melt anyway. Go ask Sophie about, she's in the kitchen." Jeff suggested before continuing his conversation with a small group of Trackers.

"I'll go with you for the ice cream." Scott quickly responded hoping this time he'd get close to Sophie. He got up and followed Daisy to the kitchen area; there they found Sophie on a stepladder cleaning a shelf.

"Jeff sent us to get ice cream for a late night feeding." Daisy said assured this wouldn't be contested.

"Too late. We already - - threw it out. Grab the marshmallows from the pantry. Make s'mores over the fireplace." Replied Sophie, remembering the fun her and Peter had earlier with the ice cream.

Daisy turns and heads to the pantry in search of marshmallows but Scott remained behind intensely watching Sophie on the small ladder as she cleaned the shelf. The ladder wobbled a bit and Scott quickly moved to grab it.

"This ladder's not sturdy," Scott's voice husky.

" Oh - - thanks. I'm almost done. Why don't you go help Daisy?" Sophie questioned hoping to put some distance between her and Scott.

"She can handle it. It's only marshmallows." Scott states softly.

"You better get back." Sophie's voice commanded.

Scott walks away towards the door but turns in time to see Sophie descend the ladder. She made the last step off the ladder and turned towards the door practically running into Scott. He reached his arm around her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Sophie reacted quickly turning her head and moving away from him.

"Stop it. That will never happen again … NEVER. Do you understand me?" Sophie said firmly but in a calm manner so not to rattle or embarrass Scott for his abrupt action. She continued when she was sure she had Scott's full attention, "I'm going right now to report this to Peter. Is that clear?" Sophie wanted to be sure Scott understood that he crossed a line with her.

Scott's face-hardened and quickly he became upset, "Do whatever you want. Think I care?" the fury in his voice evident. With that, he turned and kicks over several containers and exits the kitchen area leaving Sophie stunned.

Scott barrowed out of the kitchen to the main lodge area, he was furious with himself. Sophie had rejected him, he had been so wrong about her feelings and desire, they were nothing like his and he felt that as a man he was nothing. Once again, he wasn't the one in control, a woman was and he needed to change that soon. Storming through the lodge feeling the same rage as the lightning and thunder outside the building that protected him.

Consumed by his overwhelming emotions, Scott collided with Shelby knocking her off balance. "Where's the fire cowboy?" Shelby questioned sarcastically. She quickly recovered to have Scott grab her arm and pull her towards the wall.

Unexpectedly Scott pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply. The aggressiveness of his actions confused her but she responded to his passion out of her own desire for him. It was all she could do to stop him or herself, but she pulled back and whispered, "Wait, not here. I have an idea…"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Transference

Anything starred is from the Dialogue of the Episode Seduction.

Sorry for the long delay. Too many distractions to work on this story in the way I would like.

Making her way to the administration area of the building, Sophie berated herself; she had been so careful, yet for all her awareness about Scott's feelings, just enough opening was left for him to kiss her. She pondered his outburst and abrupt exit from the kitchen. In the mixer of emotions, she was concerned for Scott's well being and frame of mind. Her instincts screamed in her mind there was more to the kiss than a simple crush, what it was she didn't know but the knot in her stomach told her it was something dark and disturbing.

Before Sophie realized she was standing outside Peter's door, taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, closing her eyes in an effort to relax her tense body. Reaching for the knob, she turned it and opened the door. Walking in Sophie, spotted Peter seated behind his desk looking over some papers. He rose from his desk as soon as he saw her, the quick smile he had was replaced with concern.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Peter asked concerned something happened while he was in his office.

"Peter, I don't know how it happened … I was careful but I guess I wasn't careful enough," Sophie's voice cracked as she paced in an attempt to keep her emotions in check.

"Sophie, your not making sense … What weren't you careful about?" Peter was now alarmed by the tension on Sophie's face. She was upset and he was no closer to knowing why.

"Peter, something happened where Scott is concerned," Sophie hesitated, gathering her thoughts like a blanket on a cold night, before proceeding. "Scott and Daisy came into the kitchen area for ice cream…" A smile crossed her face slightly remembering the food fight Peter and her had earlier in the evening. "I told them to get the marshmallows for s'mores. Daisy went to get them, Scott stayed. I was cleaning a shelf, when I turned around; Scott grabbed me and kissed me."

"He what?? You…" Peter's head was spinning with a million thoughts and emotions. The heat of his anger was rising and he knew that wouldn't change or help the situation.

"Peter, I …" Sophie started to say.

"You were NOT to be alone with him under any circumstances. We talked about this, Sophie," reprimanded Peter, crossing his arm with disappointment and anger at the seriousness of the situation.

"Daisy had just walked out. I did set boundaries," Sophie pleaded for understanding as she turned towards the refuge of the doorway.

"Then they weren't clear," Peter shot back, unaware of the hurt look on Sophie's face.

"I made a mistake. I left just enough room for something to happen." Sophie continued her state her case, trying hard to hold back the tears that threaten to expose her hurt feelings towards Peter's assault.

"Wait, Sophie… wait a minute. Give me some time to think this through. Ok?" Peter's tone softened, reality hit him that he was coming on too strong. Taking his chair, he rubbed his hands over his face in an effort to clear his mind and gain some control.

"I'm telling you, it was weird. He literally flipped out." Sophie replied, as she searched her mind for the reason behind the outburst in Scott.

"I'm sure he was quite embarrassed," Peter stated in a sympathetic way towards what he felt was a normal male reaction to unrequited love.

"Peter, it was more than that…I think we were wrong about it being just a crush, my gut is telling me it's something else," Sophie shot back, trying hard to find a solution to the mystery before her and keep her emotions in check at the same time. It was hard to keep a clear head when her emotions were in such turmoil.

"Ok," Peter said softly, avoiding eye contact with Sophie trying to think of a course of action to resolve this situation with Scott.

"Ok? That's it….I want you to say you trust my instincts." Sophie pleaded for some understanding and found the tears forming as the hurt welled inside her at Peter's lack of trust in her.

"How did you handle it?" Peter asked as he distanced himself from Sophie and walked toward his desk.

"I was calm but stern….I told him I was coming straight here." Sophie's voice cracked as her emotions threaten to over take her.

"Good, that was good…I'll notify his parents first thing in the morning and meet with him privately to hear his side of it." Peter stated as he look through some papers near the corner of his desk.

"You don't want to talk with him, now?" Asked Sophie, surprised at Peter's delay in dealing with the incident with Scott.

"I think everyone needs some time to cool off." Peter replied, now sitting behind his desk, a safe distance from Sophie. He needed the time more he felt then Sophie to sort this all out and come to a conclusion on how best to handle it.

"Should I pack up?" Sophie asked, wondering if Peter's distance was a sign for her to move on.

"That would give you a way out wouldn't it." Peter shot back, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"That's not fair," Sophie replied back as her voice quivered and the tear nearly spilled down her cheeks. Peter's reprimand was far worse to take than Scott's kiss.

A voice from the radio next to Peter's desk sounded and the tension in the room lower slightly as Peter grabbed the mike ready to reply to the familiar voice. Making eye contact with Sophie, he responded in a soft gentle way, "I do trust your instincts, Sophie."

TBC Chapter 14 is a Scott POV and his thoughts about what happens in the dorm room between he and Shelby.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Calm in the Storm

A Scott POV

My mind was racing as Shelby and I ran the distance to the dorm area of the campus. The cold rain pelted us in the face as lightening streaked across the sky. Much like the storm, I had a turbulent of emotions crashing through my mind. The kiss with Shelby was more than I expected; what had resulted from impulse and rejection was in fact something quite different.

Quickly we got to the dorm and opened the door, racing inside, tom get out of the driving rain. Cold and wet, we removed as much clothing as we dared while avoiding eye contact with each other. Awkwardness replaced the lust and control I wanted just minutes earlier with Shelby, shyness between us kept Shelby and I from entering the sleeping area of the dorm. The emotions and inept feelings threat to overwhelm me, my mind telling me it's just Shelby and she clearly wants me yet, I'm afraid.

"Which bed is yours?" Shelby asks, breaking the thick silence between us.

I indicate to the left and barely find the voice to say, "Number four."

Shelby nods my direction but avoids eye contact with me; neither of us moves toward the bed. Looking down, noting mentally, the tension rising in the room as each of us consider the course of our actions. Pulling my arms in close to ward off the chill I feel, Shelby, finally breaks the silence again "Guess we could kick it over there."

"I guess," I replied flatly, noting Shelby rustle her hair in an effort to dry it a bit.

We slowly walked to the bed; my heart was racing and my palms moist. Up until this moment, I have never been in this situation. Sure, I'd had sex with Elaine but I didn't instigate that, Elaine had, now for the first time I was making the choice and I was scare. Of course, I had dated girls and kissed a few of them even Juliette, but this was different, unlike the others, I knew without a doubt Shelby would have sex with me just like Elaine. This time I would want it as well if only to prove I was in control.

I sat on the bed while Shelby placed the lantern on the nightstand and walked to where I kept personal items. "Who's this?" She asked, still shivering slightly as she sat next to me on the bed.

"My Dad," I responded as I stared at the photo remembering happier times. So much had changed in my life over the last year and not for the better.

"You guys look alike," Shelby added with a nervous smile on her face that gave me a strange calm yet her statement sadden me because once my Dad and I were alike, enjoying the same things then Elaine came into our home and everything changed.

I stared at the photo in a daydream when Shelby spoke, "Um, you can kiss me."

Looking at her, a smile on her face that wasn't seductive but almost innocent, I hesitated for a moment, licked my lips and leaned into her, lightly kissed her, then pulling away afraid to make eye contact. Never had I been so apprehensive in kissing a girl but for some reason I was with Shelby.

Smiling Shelby encouraged "You can kiss me more than once."

I still couldn't gaze at her but instead leaned in, meeting her lips in what I thought would be another light kiss turn in to a passion and desire that needed satisfying. Shelby ran her finger through my hair at the nape and the kiss deepens.

"Scotty," I hear the voice of Elaine in my head, breaking the kiss, glance up seeing her standing there in a dark blue negligee outside the window. Glaring down, away from Shelby, fighting the demon within that threatens to consume me as it had so many times before. The turmoil wags as I unconsciously say "No." Hoping the simple word would be enough to beat the demon back into hiding.

"What?" Shelby said with a confused expression on her face.

Leaning in I passionately kiss her again wanting desperately for Elaine to leave me alone, hoping a kiss will save me as it does in many fairy tales. Happily ever after doesn't happen, Elaine rushes full force into my mind consuming me, branding me as hers and no one else's. Breaking the kiss, I move away from Shelby, lean over and run my hands through my hair. Staring distantly to a place far from Horizon where my nightmare lived out in my day to day life. Taking a deep breath, I try desperately to gain some control.

"Earth to Scott," Shelby said, but her voice was so distant to me, like it was coming from a far off place I couldn't reach.

"Scotty…" I hear Elaine again as she stands in the dorm room desiring what I didn't want to give her.

"Get out," Breathing the words out unaware of Shelby's presence in the room.

Shelby gets up, a confused and frightened look on her face, yet I really don't see her for all I see is Elaine and hear her as she tortures my mind. "You don't mean it," she states.

"Get out of hear…get out of my head!" I yell as panic overwhelms me and once again, I am the prey in Elaine's conquest. Emotions spill over and tears well in my eyes, as there is not place to hide. Crossing my hands in front of my face, for the first time, I truly see Shelby and the vision of Elaine disappears. Like a frighten angel, my lifeline turns, grabs her coat and heads for the door.

"Shelby…Shelby…Shelby, please don't go," I run after her needing her not for sex but understanding. I am at the end of my rope and Shelby is my only hope for a knot so I can hang on.

"Scott, you're scaring me," Shelby states as she makes eye contact with me.

"She in my head…I can't get her out," I plead for help, hoping Shelby is the lifeline that will keep me from drowning.

"Who?" Shelby shot back.

"Don't go Shelb…I'm scare too." My tears threatening to spill down my face yet I don't care that Shelby sees them. Something inside tells me she will understand. She looks at me wanting to respond but says nothing, instead she touches my face and draws me into a hug and I cry.

Gradually we make are way back to the bed after I gain some composure. No words are spoken, Shelby gives me the room to gather my thoughts before asking, "Who can't you get out of your mind, Scott?"

"My step mother Elaine," I whisper while wiping my eyes, standing now between the bed and the nightstand, leaning against the window. The coolness of the glass feels good on my face, soothing it from the tears that stained it moments earlier.

"What happened with your step mother, Scott?" asked Shelby, who I know was trying to draw me out.

"She would come into my bedroom…saying she was scared and stuff," Staring at the wall on the other side of the room, afraid to look Shelby's direction.

"How long had she been your step mom?" Shelby asks quietly, wrapped in my comforter while sitting on the bed.

"A year," I reply as though it's someone else speaking.

"And when was like…the first time?" Shelby continues, looking at me with sympathy and compassion.

"A month, maybe two months after she moved in," I answer, still avoiding eye contact with Shelby.

"Don't get mad…cause this is gonna sound really bad…I kinda thought guys always wanted it." Shelby added, scared she could hurt me with her words.

"Me too," Still staring at nothing and leaning even closer into the window frame.

"I thought this stuff only happened to girls," The words falling out of her mouth as she looks way.

"Which makes me even more a freak," stating what I've been thinking for a long time but never expressed aloud.

"You're not a freak, Scott. Elaine's the freak. This is what I hate. This jacked up thing happens to you, and you think it's your fault. Shelby shot back, pissed not a Scott but at Elaine.

"But I never stopped her," Feeling somehow I had to be responsible for what occurred with Elaine. I am a guy and I should have stopped her but didn't. I must have wanted it or it wouldn't have happened.

"But you tried," Shelby fired back.

"But I..I still…you know," hoping Shelby would somehow know where I was coming from and understand.

"Maybe because it felt good," Shelby slowly said in a quiet tone as she let the comforter fall from her shoulders.

Getting up Shelby walks over to me, standing close she asks, "Is she pretty?"

"She makes me sick," just thinking about Elaine makes me what to throw up.

"I know now, but think back to when you first met her. When your Dad first brought her home. Was she pretty?" Putting her hair behind her ears, as she counseled me in a direction I never thought to go.

"I guess."

"So maybe that's why you flipped out. You feel like you fantasizing about her and stuff makes you guilty. It doesn't Scott. It doesn't make you guilty."

"But she's my Dad's wife…He loves her," trying to justify my guilt to Shelby.

"She's the one playing mind games and lying and making threats. She's the one who should be carted off…to some psycho ward….Are you going to tell these guys here?" Shelby asks, hoping she was beginning to get through to Scott that he wasn't to blame.

Finally, I turn and look at Shelby, "I don't know." In her eye is compassion and understanding, two things I need most now, at this moment.

"If you do they would have to report it," states Shelby.

"My Dad?" I question, for that's the last person I want to know about my relationship with Elaine.

"Everyone, your dad, the cops. It's the law of the school or something. It happened to another girl who was here. She told in group that her Dad was abusing her and they had to report it." Shelby informed Scott.

"What happened?" Looking at Shelby for the answer.

"He came and took her home," the sadness evident in Shelby's voice.

I glance at Shelby then away, pondering the repercussions of anyone else knowing what had happened to me. Slowly I pulled away from the window, reaching for Shelby's hand I take it and for the first time in what seems forever I feel safe. Her fingers knit between mine and we walk to the door taking our raincoat and only breaking contact long enough to put them on. It didn't matter that the rain was still coming down, I had an angel, my lifeline with me and I feel strong.

Slipping into the lodge unnoticed we put our sleep bags close, climbing in and covering up. Insecurity washes over me and I ask, "You won't tell, will you?"

"No, I won't tell," making eye contact, assuring me of the truth in her words.

"Thanks." Rolling over onto my stomach, feeling Shelby's hand touch mine, taking it and clasping it tight, secure if only for now. I'm sure on this night that I am safe from the demon within….

TBC…


End file.
